A Thousand Happy Years
by The Shadow Syndicate
Summary: The Princess of Equestria wakes up to greet the morning a thousand years in the future. Sequel to "A Bright Future". Omniship.


A Thousand Happy Years

Twilight awoke groggily as she felt the pony next to her shift in their sleep. Bleary eyed she slowly started to rise before a soft pair of hooves gently pushed her back down. Her face lit up as she saw the azure face of the fastest pegasus in Equestria regard her with a soft smile. Magenta eyes met her own as her nightime companion leaned in for an embrace. Pulling her down the princess of all Equestria traced a hoof upon her lovely visage.

"Good morning sunshine. Almost time to raise your sun." She said burying her head into her chest. Her rainbow mane passed seamlessly through her own ethereal one. Shivers of delight went up her spine as the pegasus' hot breath tickled her neck. The Princess looked down at her with all the love and affection centuries of companionship had affored them together.

"Good morning my beloved SkyPony." Twilight said nuzziling the top of her head. Rainbow's ordinarily brash exterior was nowhere to be found while in private. The blue speedster leaned into her, her cheeks crimson and her eyes closed in contentment. Twilight smiled wrapping her wings around her lover of these many years.

"Mmmm darling, you two are so lovely together. Got room for moi?" Twilight and Rainbow smiled, opening their wings to let their companion into the huddle. Rarity was as flawless as the diamonds that decorated her mark, the long passage of time only enhancing her charm and lovely features . The fashion pony sandwiched herself between their two bodies, her hooves wrapping around Dash as she smiled.

"Hmmm this is a surprise. You're not usually up in the morning Rares. Something about 'a beauty such as myself needs the optimal sleep experience.'" Rainbow said with a teasing smile. Rarity grinned and peppered kisses down her wing before resting her head on Twilight's chest.

"Oh please Rainbow, like I would sleep in on a day like today. There's too much of a celebration to plan." She said before nuzzling her beloved. Their lips met in a brief but passionate kiss as Twilight smiled enjoying the view.

"Yup. Hard ta believe it's been a thousand years. Time sure flies when you have friends by yer side." A heavy southern accent commented. The three turned their head to see their orange coated companion regarding them with a happy grin. Long gone were the days when she barely measured up to the princess in height. If anything she had grown slightly taller and had the bulk of a minotaur to boot.

Rainbow smiled sheepishly as her wife of a thousand years fixed her with an annoyed look.

"You were supposed to help me buck the trees on the side of the mountain dear..." Applejack drawled keeping the pegasus firmly in her sights. Rainbow smiled placing a hoof behind her head.

"Hey honey I was going to help you with the chores but I couldn't help it. You see Princess here needs to get up to raise the sun." Rainbow said extracting herself between the two lovers. On the way out she nudged the bed's other occupant. A small squeak came from the disturbed mass and the pegasus looked down. apologetically.

"Sorry Fluttershy I should be more careful." Rainbow apologized quickly moving off of the bed. The cream colored pegasus lifted her head up and smiled at the assembled ponies. Stretching out like a cat she clambered out of bed and nuzzled the blue speedster before wrapping a wing around Applejack's midsection.

"It's okay Dash it's time for all of us to get up anyways. Isn't that right Twilight?" Fluttershy asked leaning against her old friend. Twilight sighed and detangled herself from Rarity. The fashion pony pouted before Twilight patted her on the head in good humor.

"Hey did ya get Twilight out of bed yet? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" A pink blur said tackiling the four of them to the ground. Rarity smirked and pounced upon the new occupant pressing her lips to her muzzle.

"Pinkie dear, do remember to knock next time hmmm?" Rarity asked between kisses. Pinkie grinned wrapping her hooves around the fashion pony and leaned in for more. Twilight smirked, finally rolling herself out of bed. Her wings stretched to their apex and she rapidly shook her head, her flowing mane writhing around with each movement.

"Okay, okay I'm up girls. Let us go perform our duties." Twilight said turning towards the balcony. With a flick of her horn the doors flung open revealing Canterlot for all to behold. Their city had changed much in a thousand years. No longer was it merely a Capital of a loose collection of city states. It had transformed into the defacto worldwide center of commerce, trade and political action. Very little of the mountain it was founded upon was left, most of it was covered by gleaming steel and glass skyscrapers.

Rainbow trotted next to her and looked fondly at where Cloudsdale hung suspended between Canterlot and Ponyville. The floating metropolis was visable even in the pre dawn light, it's hulking frame silhouetted against the dark sky. It's vast atriums and warehouses lit up casting artificial light for hundreds of miles around. Even now they could see the unmistakable outlines of it's vast airship fleets hovering outside the city waiting to dock.

"A lot can change in a thousand years." Rainbow said as the rest of the girls walked out to join them.

"It changed for the better. A thousand years ago we were just kids helping ponies around a small country village, now however." Twilight trailed off with a smile.

"Rulers of Equestria. Guardians of Harmony..." Applejack replied with a wistful smile.

"Married to the greatest Pony to ever exist." Rarity continued brushing her hoof against her wing.

"Yeah me!" Dash said striking a pose and shooting them a wry smile. The six of them burst out laughing at the statement and closed in for a hug. Twilight smiled and ruffled the speedsters hair.

"Never change Rainbow. Now come on... Time to raise the sun." She said turning around and raising her horn. Feeling the deep well of magic within her soul she started to draw on it. Grasping that power she expanded her consciousness to feel that of her friends. Twilight turned back to her friends. ... No soulmates and tilted her head.

"Care to join me girls?"

An excited flurry of nodding heads was all the answer she needed. Lifting herself in the air she wrapped them in her magic and levitated them up with her. Together they reached out with their willpower and pulled...

It came slowly at first, they struggled slightly as their energy fluctuated. Before long however they found their balance and slowly it began to rise. Like an anchor being raised from the sea the effects were small at first. The sky brightened slightly as the stars began to dim. Gradually however the dawn chased away the night. Twilight smiled as she finally glimpsed the sun rising above the edge of the horizon.

"I'm glad we could share this with you." Fluttershy spoke as she set them all back on the ground. The group quickly formed a hug around their beloved princess and she laughed wrapping her wings around the group.

"I'm just glad we'll be together forever." Twilight said as she nuzzled her girls.

"HERE'S TO A THOUSAND YEARS!"

AN: Shipping is fun.


End file.
